The Chair
by AlucardsCountess
Summary: It started when she bought an item from the auction, it seemed normal enough, a simple antique chair that had once belonged to a noble. Nothing strange about that right? WRONG! WARNING: Lemons may be posted, but the rating is for language and possible violence. I hate Integra too, so if you're a fan of hers read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She stood along with about a thousand other people at the outside auction in front of the old Carfax Abbey as she watched the items being brought up for bidders, still clad in her heavy and hot Police officer uniform, the sun beating down on her relentlessly and making her fan herself with her hand, her sapphire blue eyes squinted to see the items as she moved a lock of woven gold hair away from her eyes path.

"Lot number six-six-seven ladies and gentlemen," the auctioneer announced.

Up until that point, nothing in the auction had really caught her attention enough to buy, but it had ranged from old draperies still covered in dust and grime, to antique mirrors, from old and finely painted pottery, to old bibles. The chair that people were bidding for however caught and held her attention.

Red velvet cushioned the back and seat of the chair, genuine oak were what the chair was made of . Even though the chair was extremely old due to to everyone being so afraid to go within the old Abbey's walls due to the legend, and had likely been exposed to the elements; its condition was practically like new and she got the distinct impression it had once belonged to a nobel as one had to have quite a bit of money back in the day for something as "fine" as that.

She raised her hand as high as she could, walking through the crowd as she did so the auctioneer could see her better, her short stature could hinder her from gaining her prize after all, thankfully he seen her.

"That's three-hundred, looking for three-fifty? Three fifty. Now looking for four-hundred?"

The officer, quickly raised her hand again, quickly eyeing the crowd for whoever was bidding against her and her eyes narrowed at who she seen. She knew who the woman was, Integra Hellsing, and it may have just been the legend surrounding the Hellsing family, but she had always despised the heiress.

"Four-hundred. Now looking for four-fifty?"

She glared death at the platinum blonde in the olive green suit, large spectakles, and sized her up. Integra gave off the impression of a cold and calm woman, but Seras had a feeling that underneath all of her money, caviar, and expensive cigars, she could easily be taken down if she was in the officer's line of work.

Integra raised her hand again and she copied the action automatically, not willing to let her prize slip away to the likes of Integra Hellsing, it wasn't so much about the chair anymore as it was about her pride and hatred of the other blonde.

"That's five hundred. Looking for five-fifty?"

Her arm was stiff ready to raise her hand again if she needed to, her now hard eyes glaring at Integra, practically daring her to bid again.

"Five hundred, going once, going twice...SOLD!"

She grinned her cocky victory when the mallet was hit on the podium showing she had won and she turned her eyes away from the heiress who had just turned to look at her and glared at her cocky grin, making her grin turn into a full blown mocking smile.

"Your name miss?" The auctioneer asked as she stepped up to claim her prize.

"Seras Victoria, I can pay now."

Disclaimer: They're not mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Seras, stood in her living room sipping on a glass of red wine with her phone to her ear, listening to her boss prattle on about why he needed her to come in and she sighed as began to pace, placing her goblet on the coffee table. She wouldn't mind coming in if it was an emergency or all of the officers were off the clock, but that wasn't the case. The man wanted to take some of the officers out for drinks which of course would make them under staffed for the evening.

"I'm sorry sir, I understand that you and the guys like to take the edge of sometimes..." More like more often than not. "But I've already been drinking myself."

"Oh really? What have you been drinking hmm?"

The way he said that got a bit under her skin, it was as if he didn't believe her when she said that, but she controlled her voice when she answered.

"Yes sir, red wine. I had one goblet already..."

As she said this, her blue eyes glanced up at the chair she had purchased that very day, smiling again as she seen it. She had outwitted...rather outbidded Integra Hellsing for that chair and that fact would make her happy everytime she looked at the piece of furniture. The rich bitch had probably taken a hit to her pride for that which made it even better, but the thing that took the cake was the legend. It was Abraham van Hellsing which had staked the count after tracking him from that very Abbey and to Transylvania so it was her way of spitting in the eye of the old man. Sure it was just a legend to most, but she was open minded and believed there could have actually been a Count back then, and Abraham could have in fact staked the vampire all those years ago. After all, didn't every story have a little bit of truth to them?

She was startled from her thoughts by her boss shouting her name over the phone and she realized only then he must have been saying something to her which made her blush when she was caught being a space case.

"S-Sorry sir, what were you saying?"

The man on the other side sighed as if he was exasperated with dealing with her which ruffled her once again as she tore her gaze away from the chair and picked her goblet back up, taking a drink to calm herself.

"You must be more under the influence than I thought, Victoria. Alright, stay home. You come in again tomorrow correct?"

"Yes sir, tomorrow evening."

"Very good, the boys and I will have our night tomorrow. See you then, Victoria."

She rolled her eyes as she took another drink before placing the goblet down once again, but couldn't keep herself from turning again and looking at the chair, but this time it wasn't vacant. She moved her phone from her ear as she stared with her eyes wide and locked on a shadowed figure which stared back at her with fiery red eyes. Her every instinct as an officer should have been to reach for her gun, but not only was it not at her hip as she had showered and changed once she got home and put the chair where it sat now, but she didn't feel threatened. The figure, what ever it was seemed just as surprised to see her as she was to see it. She watched with her eyes growing wider as the figure stood and its form billowed like it was made of the blackest of smokes as it took a step toward her, but she could only watch, not step back or forward as her eyes remained locked with the figure's own.

"Victoria!"

She blinked then and suddenly that figure was no longer there which made her look around and then back to the chair, but nothing was there which left her baffled for a long moment before her eyes landed back on her goblet and she groaned as she put the phone back to her ear.

"I apologize sir, I must have less of an alcohol tolerance than I thought. I can't seem to stay focused."

"I thought so, yes you made a good call on wanting to stay home."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Yes, sir."

"Goodnight, Victoria."

"Goodnight sir."

She sighed as she flipped her phone closed after hearing the 'click' on the other side and looked again at the chair which sat there harmless and vacant, she was sure that figure had been really there, it really stepped toward her without wavering in form like a hallucination may have, but it had just vanished when she'd blinked she couldn't deny that...but still...

She walked toward the chair, her eyes on the floor to see if there had been footprints on the soft white carpet beneath her feet after the figure had been walking towards her, after all it looked like it had been made of smoke, but seen nothing, but white carpet. She sighed, thinking herself stupid by this point when she made it to the chair, pressing her hand to the chair seat, expecting it to be room temperature.

Warm...


	3. Chapter 3

She pulled her hand away quickly as if she was burned, her blue eyes wide as she stared at the seemingly innocent piece of furniture just sitting there as if nothing had happened. The seat of the chair had been warm, as if someone had been sitting there and as she looked more closely, she noticed an indentation in the material, again as if someone had been sitting there. As she watched, the indent in the material slowly went back to its original shape, so slow that she wondered if maybe she had imagined the indent with her unfocused eyes and if the warmth had been a trick of her mind just like that shadow figure before, alcohol could do strange things to people after all.

She sighed then, taking a step back before turning and walking back to her original spot, picking up her glass of wine and taking a sip, it wouldn't do to waste the expensive liquor after all.

As she took in a breath, the smell of something burning reached her nose and she stiffened, looking toward the chair again, expecting to see the figure of shadowy smoke again, but didn't see it this time. Did that put her mind at ease? No.

The figure had began walking toward her before after all and just because it hadn't been there when she blinked didn't mean that it hadn't been fast enough to move out of sight, she was a believer of the paranormal so if could have been a spirit that had been attached to that object which she had unknowingly let into her home. She hadn't felt threatened by the spirit, but that had been because it seemed surprised to see her, after the initial shock had worn off though, it may have been a different story.

Would it have been angry that it was in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar woman?

Would it be angry she could see it like some spirits were when seen?

Would it speak to her?

Could it speak?

The smell of smoke got stronger as she wondered this, her eyes still glued to the chair, but there was nothing there so she turned, there was nothing to the left by the door and then to the right...smoke.

Her heart leaped into her throat see the smoke there and for a minute she was going to ask what it wanted, who it was, until she realized, this smoke was different. It was more grey than black and as she calmed she realized it was coming from the kitchen. She gasped when seeing this and in her panic, dropped her goblet of wine which spilled all over her white carpet.

One burned chicken dinner, a call to Yauatcha, two empty take out boxes, and hours of scrubbing later, Seras' stomach was full, the wine was cleaned off the carpet, and she was sobered up and ready to go to bed.

She stifled a yawn with her hand as she stood up, grabbing the two take out boxes in one hand and moving the other from her mouth to pick up her bottle of wine. After throwing the boxes away and setting her wine on its side in her refrigerator, she went back to her living room, planning on shutting off the light; but her attention went again to the chair sitting innocently by a window.

Without really making a conscious thought to do so, she walked back to the piece of furniture and ran her hand over the seat that was now room temperature, smiling as she remembered again she had "won" it and at how silly she had been thinking there had been a spirit of a figure there.

"No more wine before supper for me.."

Its strange really, how one suddenly develops a disorder they never had before. She had never been a sleep walker, never and yet she had apparently started that very evening. She went to bed, she knew she did and had fallen asleep after restlessly tossing and turning for over an hour and now here she was standing in front of a gate, a huge mansion just beyond it and a man telling her she couldn't be there as politely as he could while being athoritive at the same time.

She had "woke up" to the man asking her what she was doing there and after a moment of her expression clearly showing her confusion and shivering in the cold as she was barefoot and in her night gown, a fact which made her blush; the man had realized she had sleep walked there and was now trying to get her to go home.

She looked around, finding the place looked familiar, but unable to place it. Maybe because it was night, maybe it was because she only glanced at it in passing, but it was familiar.

"Umm...if I may..what is this place? I need to know where I am before I can make my way back."

The man looked as if he was going to argue, which made Seras roll her eyes mentally.

"Sir, I'm Officer Seras Victoria of the London Police Force, look me up in your tablet or something if you don't believe me. I understand that you are trying to uphold security and all, but surely you understand, that without knowing where I am, the street, I'll not know which side of town I'm on and how to return to my apartment. Have someone escort me if you wish, I'll even give you my address, but I need to at least know the street or a landmark to help me if I return home alone."

After another moment of silence, the man probably thinking over what she said, he finally realized she was right and with a sigh, told her what she needed to know.

Hellsing Manor.

No wonder she had thought the place looked familiar, she glared at the building as she drove by it every day, but the place looked different at night, looked more intimidating, more ominous, but she wasn't anymore afraid of that woman in the night than she was in the day. She didn't do as she usually did though as the guard was still staring at her so she gave a falsely warm smile.

"Thank you, that means I'm on forty-second street right?"

The guard nodded, and Seras thanked him once again before turning around and walking back toward her apartment, the cold pavement and rocks stinging her feet, shivering the whole way and never seeing the scarlet eyes following her from the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

As the rocks and the cold pavement which had cooled when the night fell stung her feet, her entire body was tense. She had the unmistakable feeling she was being watched and when feeling such, her defenses shot into high gear. She had spent way too much time in the police academy, in the force itself, bringing in psychos, and learning just how depraved people could be to not be aware when something was off around her.

Her steps became slightly more hurried as she walked, gaining her speed slowly so that whoever was watching her wouldn't be as likely to notice the change in pace. She had no weapon as she was in her nightgown and her gun safely stashed in her apartment and hung where she always put it so if there was a confrontation she would have no choice, but to rely only on her own skills.

After what felt like forever, but was nothing more than an hour and a half, she finally made it to her apartment, the door unlocked as she had used the door when sleep walking, but at the reminder, she shivered and her hand hesitated on the doorknob. The door unlocked to the home of an officer, any crook with a thirst for revenge wouldn't be able to resist that temptation. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and as quietly as she could before slowly turning the knob, flinching when it made a soft 'click'. She mentally cursed the latch which had created the noise when it retracted from the catch in the door, but after a tense moment passed, slowly pushed the door open inch by inch until she could peer inside. She peeked her head around the door, looking behind it, as carefully as she could and then into the den area, her eyes scanning the darkness carefully, but seen nothing.

However, she wasn't satisfied with only that, and her body still having the tenseness did nothing to ease her suspicion. After searching carefully in the den, she took a cautious step through the doorway, slowly closing the door behind her and locking it, flinching again when the lock clicked into place, fear and anticipation making her heart drum harshly in her chest. She took a deep breath, pressing her back tight against the wall as her sharp gaze continued the search, looking on the floors, in corners, behind and under things that could be hiding places, but found nothing. And yet, she was still tense.

She sighed as she re-entered the den after going through her apartment a second time with the lights on, more than exhausted now and yet too wired to sleep. She groaned as she pushed a hand through her hair in exasperation at herself. First hallucinations, next she freaked out over smoke in the kitchen and nearly burned the entire apartment building down, then she sleep walked to Hellsing Manor, and now she searched her own apartment in the middle of the night, to the wee hours of morning because of paranoia.

"I need time off, that's all there is to it."

She sighed once more as she flopped down into a chair, groaning when her legs throbbed from how long she had been walking, the soles of her still bare feet dirty and aching from the cold pavement and the sharp rocks on the road, making her wince before she gave a chuckle with no humor.

"Amazing, how even the simplest task such as walking home can suddenly seem like the greatest victory.."

And it did, the trek from Hellsing Manor to her apartment had been full of tenseness in her back, which still had not vanished and remained the same, her heart still squeezing in slight fear and anticipation as if it knew something she didn't. Her blue eyes again scanned around her as she pushed her blonde locks out of her eyes' path, but she jumped, when an odd feeling of warmth rose up around her from beneath her. She gasped and looked down quickly before her eyes widened in surprise. When had she sat in the chair she had bought from the auction? Was she really so out of it, that she hadn't realized where she was going?

The chair beneath her bottom heated up even more as she sat there questioning herself until it began feeling unbearable hot and even as she tried to move, she found she couldn't. That wasn't the worse part. Black smoke, giving off no smell and yet so thick she couldn't see beyond it began to surround her as she attempted to scream, but her voice didn't come forth. She frantically began wishing to wake up, for it had to be a nightmare, it had to be! Nothing like this ever happened, especially not to her and even though she was a firm believer of the supernatural there were limits!

Soon the heat combined with the smoke began to sting her eyes, so she squeezed them tightly shut, her teeth gritted beneath her closed lips against the searing heat against her skin.. Just as quickly as it came, the excrutiating burning stopped, no slowly dying down, it just vanished, but she didn't open her eyes. Would she be dead? Would she be awake and find that everything had been a dream? Would she have dreamed her whole life as an officer and find herself locked in a padded white room? She snorted at her last question, finding it highly idiotic even for her, but even as unwilling as she still was to open her eyes, they snapped open when hearing the sound of rustling paper, like someone writing, or turning a page and locked instantly with a man whose eyes were as red as blood, surrounded by a pale face and sharp, but perfect features. Hair as black as tar, but looking as soft as a rose petal framed that face before falling over broad shoulders and down the stranger's back which was clad in a long and puffy white shirt, open at the chest and exposing even more pale skin. Long legs crossed and encased in tight black pants, and black riding boots adorning his feet.

Her mouth popped open in shock at seeing him, not believing what she was seeing, she recognized him, she didn't know how, or from where, but she did. How was that even possible? Was she really wasting time questioning herself when she should be demanding to know how and why he was in her house? Her mouth closed for a moment, twisting in self disgust, brows crinkling in disapproval before she looked back up to his gaze boldly, only to be met with angry and narrow eyes.

"Who are you and why are you in my castle?!"

TBC...

Disclaimer: -Hides from lawyers yelling and running after her before finally waving a white flag.- Ok, ok, I give! I don't own em! Hellsing and all of its characters belong to the brilliant creator of them Kouta Hirano and the Count is the property of one genius named Bram Stoker. -Pouts.- Happy now? -Takes paper from one of the many lawyers and looks over it, before eyes widen.- Is this the fine or my phone number?!

Note from the Author:

ED: Alright guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me hours to write and though there's not much to show for it, I gave it my best and am actually proud of it.

Alucard: -Snorts.- Only proud of it because your brain has been barren.

ED: Hey so not true!

Seras: -Whispers.- It totally is.

ED: Need I remind you, I can erase you?

Seras and Alucard: -Grins.- But you won't.

ED: Why wouldn't I?

Seras and Alucard: -Points at glaring Hellsing fans.-

ED: -Cowers.- Ok, ok, I won't! -Looks at everyone.- To save my head, I must run for now, but please leave a review, suggestions are welcome. Bye for now! -Runs away.-


	5. Chapter 5

Seras brows crinkled again. What had he just said? His castle? Was he blind or stupid? Obviously he was in her house! She opened her mouth to tell him just that, but her voice chose that moment to abandon her yet again, making her blink in shock when no sound came forth. Panic struck her hard as a hand went to her throat in alarm. Why couldn't she speak? Why did this keep happening?! From across the room, the stranger became even angrier and stood abruptly, making Seras' gaze snap from where she'd been staring at the floor and back to his eyes, her own blue eyes wide as she continued to try to speak without results. The stranger moved quickly, too quick for her to see, invading her personal space, his hands holding tight to the arms of the chair, making the wood groan under his grip, and making Seras glad her arms were in her lap.

The stranger, glared fire into her wide eyes, hands gripping the wood on the arms of the chair tighter, making the wood groan again. His hot breath, assaulted her face, making her aware of just how close they were to each other and in spite of herself she blushed and jerked back, her head banging hard against the wall behind her. She winced, her hand instantly going up to the painful spot and rubbing it delicately, trying to soothe the pain which only stung worse with her efforts. A cold hand taking her wrist in a tight grip, made her wince again and look back to the stranger, whose gaze was even more fiery if at all possible as he jerked her arm down, the movement making her head smack into the wall again, making her wince yet again, eyes squeezing shut momentarily against the pain.

"I will not ask you again!"

Seras opened her eyes again, glaring back at the man before her now, did he have to let her hurt herself over such a stupid question?! Obviously it was HER house and HE was the intruder, she should be the one demanding answers from him, or better yet, throw his ass out! Maybe he was insane! Her eyes widened at the very real possibility and with what was going on, it seemed he was.

Oh perfect, first hallucinations, my house almost burning down, sleep walking, paranoia, and more hallucianting, now I'm dealing with a nut case. Why the hell not? May as well throw in a cherry to complete the cake!

She squirmed underneath his gaze, slightly twisting her wrist back and forth to test his grip, but the action caused his hold to tighten, making a purple circle begin forming on her pale skin. She hissed in pain and at first thought that she could speak thanks to making the sound, but trying to talk again and failing killed that hope pretty quickly.

Great just frikkin, great! If the boys back at the force heard that not only had an intruder somehow broken in her house, but she had been busy hallucinating to realize it until he was sitting across from her they would never let her live it down.

"What are you going on about?! What force?! You are the intruder in MY home!"

She blinked in shock. Had she said that aloud? She was fairly certain she hadn't, as she couldn't speak and this was confirmed as she tried again and no sound came out..and yet he had heard her..how? Maybe she had mouthed the words unconciously. Wait! He was still saying she was the intruder?! He really was nuts! She glared ice at him, his glare burning ever more hot and dangerous as she intentionally mouthed words to him this time.

'What the hell are you talking about?! Are you a moron?! You're the one in MY house and the last time I checked I had no tall, dark, idiot on my lease!'

It seemed he could read lips, for his eyes turned all the more furious and dangerous, his grip again tightening, but not around her wrist, around the arm of her chair, making her gasp. If he kept it up he would break the arm of it.

'Cool down macho man, that's an antique you're breaking!'

"Antique? Lady clearly it is you who is mad."

Seras' brows furrowed in confusion as well as anger, feeling quite insulted. How dare he?! He intruded in her home and claimed it was his house and she was the insane one?! With her free hand she indicated around her, her eyes leaving his and following her hand, or would have, but looking around, the scene was a strange one..

Since when did her apartment have black stone walls, a fireplace? Holy cow since when did she have a library? Since when did she have a rich oak desk..? Sudden realization made her eyes wider than ever, a gasp leaving her lips as she grasped the truth.

"Its...not my house.."

So shocked was she, she didn't realize she had finally spoken aloud, and barely registered the hand gripping her wrist so tightly had slacked off until her abused wrist fell limply into her lap. She was stunned to say the least. How had she gotten here? Had she sleep walked again? If she had, had she carried her chair with her? How on earth did she make it past this guy without notice if that was the case? Didn't this guy have a foreign accent? Was she even still in London? Was she asleep? Having a nightmare? Another hallucination?

Yes! That must be it!

But if it was, how had she felt the pain in her head and wrist?

"Are you done with your inner monolouge?"

Seras' eyes snapped back to the stranger's who was giving her a look that was a mixture between anger and amusment and Seras glared at him, completely missing the fact he had basically just told her he had heard her thoughts.

"I don't know ok? I don't even know if this is real or not!"

The man, arched a brow at her, clearly not following her, making her sigh.

"I don't know if I'm really here, if you're real, if I'm dreaming, going nuts, or what ok? All I know is I was sitting in this chair I bought at the auction yesterday at Carfax Abbey and the next thing I know, I'm surrounded by smoke and here ok? I can't give you anymore answer than that, because I honestly don't know!"

The man had listened to every word, grinning the whole time until the name Carfax Abbey came up, then the grin was wiped away like an eraser on a dry erase board. His reaction to the name had Seras baffled, a itching suspicion or rather thought had her calling herself seven kinds of insane for even considering that this man could be HIM of all people. There was no way, it wasn't possible, for it to be him, for her to be sitting here with him so close she would have had to travel back in time, but time travel was impossible... Much less the idea of time travel by a chair, the very idea was ludoicris and yet, he was giving her a questioning look as if he could hear every thought she had and was silently asking her to elaborate... No it wasn't possible! It wasn't...and yet she couldn't stop herself from asking..

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The man grinned at her, showing off two canines much too long and sharp to be those which belonged to a human, his red eyes growing fiery again, but this time with what looked like a dark amusement before he answered in a heavily accented voice.

"You are in Translyvania, in my castle. As for who I am, I have many names, Alucard, Vlad Tepes, Vladimir Dracul, but most know me simply as Dracula."

Seras blinked again, once, twice, before a soft sound escaped her lips, making her body quake and growing a little louder with each passing second as her vision became fogged. From what felt like a vast distance she could see him giving her a very confused and irritated expression and she realized why... she was laughing, hysterically laughing and she couldn't stop even as she tried to..

"D..." She laughed harder. "Dra.." Her sides were beginning to hurt. "Dracula..." She laughed harder and harder, until they stopped abruptly and she was left feeling and looking dazed before her entire world went black..

TBC...

ED: Oh. My. RA! Finally!

Seras: -Glares at ED.- What the hell did you do to me?!

ED: -Zips lips.-

Seras: -Mumbles about stubborn authors.-

Alucard: Is my name really that funny?

ED: -Unzips lips and pats his shoulder.- She wasn't laughing at your name count, she was hysterical. She was at her limit of what she could take.

Seras: -Glares at ED.- Oh sure, tell him, but not me.

ED: -Winks at Seras then smiles to all readers.- Please review, suggestions are welcome.


End file.
